The Poncho D Headcannon Challenge!
by Poncho D
Summary: These are some personalities that I came up with for a few of the characters. I would love to see what stories you folks can come up with when using these!


**The Poncho D Headcannon Challenge!**

_I came up with some headcannon personalities for a few of the characters, and I'd like to see how you folks react to them, and what kind of stories you can come up with by using them. Any rating is allowed, and love scenes are especially welcome—but please leave Rin out of those, as she's too young. There's also nothing to stop you from writing slash/femslash in response to the challenge, but I won't review it since I don't read that kind of stuff. _

Miku, Luka, Meiko, Rin, and Len all live in the same house.

Miku is a flirt, and thinks she can have any guy she winks and cocks a hip at. And while a lot of guys fall for her act (I certainly did XD), she gets angry when a guy rejects her. She's every inch the diva she projects in "World is Mine." She loves attention and fattening food, but doesn't get much of the latter, to keep her figure. Most memorable moments: #1: "Kaito? Why would I go out with him? He's a clueless dope!" #2: Len is sitting on the couch playing some Halo. Miku: "Move." (Shoves him to other end of the couch, grabs the remote, and changes to a TV show. Len: O.o

Gumi is Miku's best friend.

Luka is secretly a virgin. The others would die of shock if they found out, so she lets them think what they want. If you sit down and talk to her one on one, you'll find that she's friendly, very wise, and has a lot of good advice about life. She's going out with Gakupo, but has kept him waiting for sex for over a year. She is best friends with Meiko, but secretly disapproves of her wild lifestyle. Luka is completely and utterly straight, and gets embarrassed when anyone brings up her Tokyo concert performance of "Magnet" with Miku. Most memorable moments: #1: "You can't change your past, Meiko. But you can change your future-that's what you have to focus on doing." #2: (Yelling at the group) "For God's sake, I am NOT GAY! Will you bakas please give that a rest?"

Meiko is a recovering alcoholic and drug addict. She tried a little of almost every recreational drug in her wilder days, and was once a prostitute. Meiko got scared straight when one of her friends almost killed her in a drunken rage. She quickly fled from her lifestyle and got into rehab, and today you'd find that her rough life has given her a lot of humility. She's a great person to confess your sins to, because whatever you've done, she's most likely been there and won't judge you. She is fiercely loyal to the group, and will stand up for any of them...except when she is scolding Miku for being rude. She is currently without a boyfriend, and gets a laugh out of Kaito's fumbing attempts to seduce her. When the band's writers showed her the lyrics of "Change Me," she fell in love with the song right away, because it described her path in life so well. Her best friend is Luka. Most memorable moments: #1: "Kaito, I'll sleep with you if you sleep with Gumi first!" (More on Kaito and Gumi later 8D) #2: (While

getting dressed up for a performance of "Change Me") "I can't wait. I'm gonna rock this dance!"

Len is a relaxed and fun-loving guy. He hates work and household chores (he'll do them, grumbling and complaining all the way), but he loves rapping and break-dancing. If you ask him about "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder," he'll say "It was awesome! And Rin did a great job too." He's a clown, and constantly teases and pranks Rin. But deep down, he worries about her alot, and watches her carefully around her male friends. Len doesn't go chasing after girls (though he makes it no secret that he'd love to have sex with Miku), but he'll accept almost any female attention he gets. His best friend is Kaito. Memorable moments: #1: "Rin, you are 14! That guy is 22!" #2: (talking to Kaito while watching Miku leave the room) "I tell you, man, I'd like to frame that ass and hang it on my wall."

Rin gets her goofy, casual personality from her brother, but she's very girly and feminine, and quite a bit flirtatious. Like many fourteen-year-old girls, she has a thing for older guys, and balks at her brother's overprotectiveness. She loves doing the other girls' hair and nails, and spending time at the beach. Her best friend is Teto, but Teto lives on the other end of Japan, so the two rarely meet. Memorable moments: #1: (To Len) "Well, Miku is older than you, and I know you want her, so don't tell me about age!" #2: "I can take off my panties!"

Gumi lives by herself, not far up the road from the house where Luka and the others live. She lost her mother to cancer at an early age, and was raised by her father, which has made her into a tomboy. She's a hacker and a tinker, and the others are always bugging her when they have problems with their computers and cellphones. She is also really good at fixing cars. Gumi is the only Vocaloid who cares about politics, and you DO NOT want to get into a debate with her, because she gets very emotional about her favorite issues. Miku is her best friend. Gakupo wants to sleep with her, but she won't have him. Kaito is TERRIFIED of Gumi. Memorable moments: #1: "Yup, your alternator is shot. You're lookin' at about four hundred bucks for a new one. Oh, and your washer fluid is low." #2: "How in the heck did you get a virus on Youtube?"

While all the others live on the outskirts of Tokyo, 17-year-old SeeU lives in Seoul, South Korea, and visits them a couple of times a year. SeeU was abused by her father when she was little, and her mother fled with her. Mom made sure that her daughter worked hard and put a huge premium on her education. Today SeeU is almost obsessed with her work, and her sharp focus has led to fabulous performances like "I=Fantasy" and her cover of "Sweet Devil", but is leading rapidly to burnout. She's very quiet and introspective. Although not at all opposed to sex, she's very cautious about her men—it is not easy to even go out on a date with her! She is very observant, and is known for asking some pretty personal questions. She doesn't have a "best friend" among the Tokyo group, but she's very close to her family. She has a boyfriend in Korea, but she never mentions him to any of her friends.

Like Len, Kaito is an easy-going guy—but because he is older (18) and has a job, he tends to be stressed out more often. Although Len is his best friend, Kaito sometimes scolds him for being lazy. Gumi's feminist streak gives him a nearly irrational fear of her, and he makes himself very scarce when she is around. Meiko and Luka have figured this out, and will often invite Gumi over when they're not in the mood to be hit on. Meiko has set him a challenge: she will have sex with him if he has sex with Gumi first. It is very unlikely that he will do it with either of them. Kaito and Miku not only dated, but were briefly engaged. Needless to say, it didn't work out.

The oldest of the guys at the age of 26, Gakupo is also the most mature. He's a little stiff and formal, and always addresses the girls with a "-san"—even Luka, who bridles at it a little, but accepts it as part of who he is. But he's polite and friendly, and very big on fidelity and personal responsibility. He works at a small memorabilia shop in town. He has spent almost two years mulling over the idea of proposing to Luka.

_**Blanket permission is given for anyone to use these profiles in their stories, even if you are not participating in the challenge! All I ask is that you mention me and the challenge in your summary.**_


End file.
